This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Instant Messaging (IM) system is a main application on Internet, and in the IM system users perform Peer to Peer (P2P) based file transmission through IM terminals. In order to improve the efficiency of file transmission, a conventional method for accelerating data transmission between IM terminals includes selecting multiple relay nodes according to a specific rule. This enables implementing multi-path data transmission between a sender IM terminal and a receiver IM terminal, thereby further utilizing uplink-downlink bandwidth between the two terminals. In order to make the selected relay nodes work normally, the relay nodes should be selected according to route quality and be determined by using a shortest path algorithm.
At present, a Peer to Server and Peer (P2SP) mode is applied widely on the Internet. In the P2SP mode, through a concentrated index database, steady server resources, and P2P resources which are separated originally are integrated, and a plurality of network resource indexes are collected. By using the P2SP mode, a user not only can receive files from other user terminals in a multi-source mode according to specific P2P protocols, but can also receive files from public steady servers in the multi-source mode according to general protocols, such as HTTP and FTP. Therefore, by using the P2SP mode, the resources are more abundant, the speed of file transmission is faster and the file transmission is more stable.